All I Want For Christmas Is You
by WolfDragonGod
Summary: Demona doesn't Know what Christmas is, can Elisa give her a crash course in it, While Demona Herself deals with conflicting thoughts. Futa warnings and sexual warnings.


**This is my second Gargoyles fic so be easy on me i may have forgotten a few things here and there. Also this is a very very early Christmas gift, just be thankful i thought of it, i was putting up the Christmas tree, (we do it every time this year in my family) and the idea came to me.  
**

**Pairing = Elisa and Demona**

**Note - I hope you all like this i think it might be a little short though. Note a futa warning is in this although with my stories it should always be expected... Also no songs this time, please but there is a hint of one in here if you can guess it you well get a cookie.  
**

**By WDG**

**

* * *

**

**_All I Want For Christmas Is You_**

Demona sighed and rolled over and snuggled into the warmth by her side. Strong arms held her softly one curled around her shoulders gently rubbing her neck ever so often to ease the tension that built there sometimes from hard days at work. The other rest just over her swollen belly, swollen with the passion that a night of their love making has brought, a life now waiting to be born.

Opening her bright green eyes she looked upon the tan skin of her lover. Looking up she meet Elisa's eyes and smiled, once so long ago she found that she couldn't stand this human. But as years went by and Demona witnessed so many times the detective taking up for her when it came to Demona's other daughter, telling Angela things like Demona was good, she wasn't a monster, or etc. Her anger and hate left her leaving only confusion in its place.

She began to watch the detective night after night. Its when she stumbled upon another doing just the same the fay called Coyote, when questioned about what the fay was doing with her human, she cursed herself at such a slip of tongue, he just laughed and said "Why, is it so wrong for a father to check in on his cub" before fading in a gust of wind. Turns out Elisa was half fay just like Fox was.

Demona didn't know what to think at first but soon it just became something she grew used to, still she watched the detective, it became so that every night she looked forward to it. She even found out the detective never loved Goliath like Demona once thought, more of a brotherly love then that of a mate. But then more questions came to Demona when she realized that. If Goliath wasn't mean for Elisa, that who was Elisa's mate to be.

Days, Weeks, Months went by and Demona found herself setting their on a ledge to not far from Elisa's apartment when the class window doors opened and out stepped Elisa a fuzzy blanket draped across her arm, and two mugs of hot steaming hot chocolate in the other, looking right at the blue gargoyle she smiled and said "Why don't you come in out of the cold, I don't bite i promise" Elisa herself wore nothing but a white t-shirt and some dark blue boxers.

Demon told herself the only reason she glided down to Elisa was because she didn't want Angela to worry about Elisa if she got sick from standing outside in the cold. But when Elisa wrapped Demona up in the warm blanket and handed her one of the cups, those thoughts didn't sound so true to her when her heart fluttered in her chest. Elisa held open the door and locked it behind them once both women where in the warm apartment.

Noticing for the first time the tree that was near the far wall and all the bright lights, looking under the tree she saw a few packages brightly wrapped. Tilting her head in confusion she turned to Elisa only to catch her breath at how close she was backing up a bit, she blushed and quickly sat on the large plush white couch. Elisa laughed softly and smiled "No need to be so skittish, nothing is going to happen to you on my watch Demona, I swear it." Sitting down on the love set next to the couch she grabbed up her cat and began to pet it softly "I noticed you looking at the lights and tree, do you not know what Christmas is Demona" Elisa looked over to the other female.

* * *

Demona would have stayed the whole night but work called, and Elisa had work of her own, but the time she did stay Elisa answer all her questions about Christmas. Demona smiled in her human form, as she walked out of her office "Candice, cancel the rest of my appointments for the day i have some late gift shopping to do". She was so into her thoughts she didn't even hear the slight squeak from the other woman working in the front room. Both women looked at each and the one know as Candice said "Was she just smiling" the other women shrugged her shoulders "If she was something must be going on girl, because i have never seen Miss Destine smile".

A few hours latter night time had arrived and Demona found herself at Elisa with two Gifts in her arms, one for Angela and the other for Elisa. Surprised Elisa just smiled and put them under her tree promising to give Angela hers on Christmas day when her father wasn't around. Demona was about to leave when Elisa stopped her quickly and kissed her, when the detective pulled away she just smiled and pointed up above say something about kisses under mistletoe.

The weeks continued in such away her spending her days at work only to come to Elisa's apartment at night, soon enough she would start to pause and wait for the affectionate kisses under the mistletoe, she started staying longer, getting closer setting right beside Elisa soaking up her warmth, then Elisa gave her a key. She used it often, her nights soon became days too. Some of her clothes ended up at Elisa's so she could change when need in case she had spent the night in Elisa's bed while Elisa herself took the couch. Then one day in the week near to Christmas she came over from work a little earlier then normal, using the key Elisa had given her she unlocked the door, and let herself in taking off her long coat she hung it up on the hook and kicked her shoes off shutting the door softly she locked it back.

Hearing the water running in the bathroom she knew Elisa must be taking a shower, still to this day she didn't know what possessed her to walk into the bedroom and open the door to the bathroom and look in on Elisa, but she did. Elisa was bathing herself, running her hands through her long hair, scrubbing some shampoo into her scalp, its scent wasn't too strong but still it wafted to Demona's nose, watching as Elisa bathed with her back to Demona took the time to run her eyes over the fine specimen Elisa Maza was.

Long legs, nice shapely firm buttocks, smooth back, slightly broad shoulders, long arms with toned with years of use, Demona was still looking when Elisa turned forward to rinse her hair under the spray of water, So Demona continued her catalog of Elisa's body. Sculpted eyebrows, perfect eyes, a sharp yet define face indeed, letting her eyes drop lower she looked at Elisa smooth neck, then collar bone, moving further down along the detectives body her eyes to in the ripe firm round breast, they weren't to big yet not to small just the right size to fit in ones hands, both capped by perfect dusky nipples. Licking her lips Demona let her gaze rove further south watching water slide down the smooth abs on the detective stomach. The thought of Elisa's cute belly button crossed her mind with another thought, would the detective let be ticklish around her navel area.

But when Demona final reached the end of her trip down Elisa's body she got a shock. Elisa...Elisa was a man, wait no that could be right Demona stared long and hard at Elisa watching her every move, then she saw Elisa was still a woman, she was just a woman with a little extra...she paused and looked down ok so maybe it wasn't little. Blushing she walked out and shut the door softly. Walking into the kitchen she began to fix some cups of hot Chocolate for both of them, her heart was still racing a bit when she finally heard the Shower cut off. A few moments latter Elisa came out in a baggy black shirt and some gray sweat pants with a towel around her shoulders, smiling at the sight of Demona she walked over to the women and gave her a hug and grabbed her cup of chocolate and went to sit on the couch.

Demona panicked a bit when she felt Elisa get so close, she could help but think about it. She was so into her thoughts about it she didn't even feel her change occur, when she final felt a cool draft she blushed and went to change quickly. Once in her normal gargoyle attire she left with out a word to think. Leaving a sad Elisa in her wake. Days passed and it was the night before Christmas. Elisa was wearing a dark blue sweater and some black sweat pants, with white socks on her feet. Setting on the floor she was wrapping up the last present meet to go under her tree. It was a simple square velvet box. What was inside was hidden. Wrapping it in bright glittering white paper, she topped it with a red and green stripped bow. Sighing sadly she placed it under the tree right out in front.

Getting to her feet she moved to set on the couch and watched the fire in the fireplace burn. Soon she was awoke to the soft sound of tapping on her glass window doors that lead out to her roof. Getting up she walked over rubbing the sleep from her eyes, pulling the curtains back she was shocked to see Demona standing there. Opening the door slowly she let the blue gargoyle in and closed and locked the doors back and shut the shades once more. "Demona I don't know what I did to upset you but i am sor...mph" Demona had surged forward and captured Elisa's lips in a deep breath taking kiss.

When she had left that those many nights ago all she did was think, and think. She finally came to a decision it didn't matter what Elisa had in her pants. As long as the detective would take Demona as her mate and more. Pulling back from the kiss she smiled and ran her clawed hand softly over Elisa's cheek "Elisa just shut up and make love to me".

Elisa smiled she didn't need to be told twice, picking the gargoyle up she carried her over to her bedroom door and laid her down softly on the bed once she reached its edge. Demona reached up and made quick work of Elisa's clothes along with her own. Elisa blushed and tried to cover herself from Demona's eyes. "Its okay i already know my dear Elisa". Demona pulled Elisa's hands away from herself and moved her face closer to the detectives toned stomach, giving it a soft kiss she then kissed her way downward. Licking softly at the belly button and going lower until she reached her goal. Letting go of Elisa's hands she let one wonder to Elisa's member, giving it a soft squeeze.

Elisa gave a low groan and jerked a little her eyes still locked with Demona's. Feeling the member throb in her hand Demona returned her attention to it, looking it over she licked her lips and leaned in to give it a soft kiss on its head, letting her tongue sneak out to lick the slit on top of it quickly. She felt the member stiffen more in her grasp and smirked softly, opening her mouth just slightly and being mindful of her fangs she brought the member into her mouth and began to suck.

Elisa thread her fingers through Demona's wild mane a blood red hair and rocked her hips slowly in time with the soft sucking motions Demona was using, she gasped and clenched her buttocks together when cool hands grasp at her ball sack softly and began to slowly rub them while another found her wet moist womanly lips below. Her toes curled and she panted a bit and began to rock her hips a bit faster trying to speed up her lovers slow pace.

Demona would have none of it though she was going to drag this out as long as she could, and when she was sure Elisa was about to melt into a pool of goo did she finally begin to suck a little hard and moved her booth of her hands to jerk the warm member back and forth where her mouth could reach. Then she tasted the warm salty yet sweet seed of Elisa's on enter her mouth pulling back she made sure none escaped and swallowed. Looking up through hooded eyes she meet Elisa's own heated stare, she was on her back faster then she could say anything, Elisa spread her legs and dove head first into Demona's wetness, licking and sucking eagerly aiming to please Demona just as she had pleased Elisa.

Soon Demona came with a cry of her own eyes glowing for a second bright red before turning back to her emerald green. She panted softly hands reaching out to pet Elisa's hair softly, the detective licked her clean before sliding up to meet her in a passionate kiss. Demona growled out in pain, her change taking form fast, leaving a naked pale skinned form in Elisa's grasp. Smiling down at the pale warrior in her grasp she leaned in for another kiss, Demona sighed into the kiss, and wrapped her legs around Elisa's waist.

Elisa kissed her way down the smooth pale column of Demona's neck nipping slightly at the skin, her hands found purchase on full round breast gently tweaking softly at the soft peach colored nipples, soon her mouth found one and began to suckle on it gently the other still getting attention from one hand while her left hand made its way south between the bodies, once it reach the soft red curls she dipped her fingers in to test and see if her love was ready. Demona moaned softly and felt her juices gush out to meet those waiting fingers, groaning she tangled her hand in Elisa hair pulling her head closer.

Slipping her fingers in for moment Elisa pulled them back out, getting a whimper in return, pulling back from the nipple she sucked on her fingers before looking up in bright green eyes, kissing pouty lips she sat up and lifted Demona up a bit to pull the covers down sliding under them together, Elisa found her way back between those warm thighs, sliding up until her member pushed against wet folds she looked a Demona so lovingly before pushing through and entering the gargoyle turned human in one swift stroke, she was burred to the hilt. She Felt Demona's legs wrap around her and her hands on her shoulders.

Taking that as the sign to begin moving she did slowly at first, her hips making a steady rocking motion. In and Out, In and Out, Slowly they booth found the rhythm and began to meet each others thrust. Sweat began to build on their skin, the firelight from the living room creeping in from the bedroom door making it glow. The slow gently rock motions began to build to a faster set pace, the bed slowly starting to creak, head board starting to beat against the wall. Demona's hands gripped at strong shoulders desperately, while her eyes stayed locked with Elisa's.

The outside world was of no matter to them, even though it had begun to snow outside like a storm. Their passions where building growing ever higher with each thrust Elisa sent her member deeper and harder into Demona seeking to make the other woman reach her own peak. Demona was grasping onto Elisa even tighter now her nails biting into the soft tan skin, it was sure to leave a mark, her head was tossed back onto the pillows hair damp and sticking to her skin. Her legs drew Elisa into her more, she just could seem to get enough she was so close, she could feel her heart pounding in her chest and feel the flush on her skin, along with the sweat. Then suddenly with one deep hard thrust Demona threw her head back and screamed Elisa's name. Her walls clenching down on the detective keeping her in place, Elisa for her part thrust two more time with deep short thrust Demona's walls clenching and sucking on her tighter until with her own groan she spilt her milky white seed deep into Demona's womb.

Both Women lay there hours latter cuddled up to each other softly breathing and stroking each other softly. Elisa turned to Demona and smiled kissing her she got up and went into the living room grabbing the small gift she had wrapped earlier she handed it to Demona saying "All I Wanted for Christmas was You" Demona smiled and opened the box and gasp inside was a ring looking over to Elisa.

Elisa smiled and asked "Marry Me"

* * *

Demona walked around the apartment and rubbed her swollen tummy softly her wedding bands glinting in the light of the fire. Smiling she walked over the couch and sat down beside Angela and looked over at Elisa in the kitchen making all of them some drinks. Smiling once more she looked over at Angela "Huh...did you say something dear" Angela lifted an eyebrow but just chuckled "I asked what you two might be playing to name the new little one that will be on its way this Christmas".

Elisa walked in and kissed Demona's cheek "We where thinking about naming her Alice" she then sat down in the floor by the two of smiled and rubbed her tummy once more feeling a slight kick at the name she grinned "Yes Alice is a perfect name".

END


End file.
